Desk Writings
by DropBears
Summary: Alex, fed up with Mitchie's general uninterest in her, comes up with a rather unique plan to try and change that. Alex/Mitchie
1. Chapter 1

Alex, fed up with Mitchie's general coldness and uninterest in her, decides to find a unique way of getting her attention.

* * *

**A/N:**

**There's going to be a lot of lines from songs in this fic, just one in this chapter (Airplanes - B.O.B, Hayley Williams). But, if I forget to name one, I'm sorry (:**

**I'm my own beta, so I'm also sorry for any screw ups and whatnot.**

**I don't own anything blah blah blah.**

**Enjoy,**

**

* * *

**

I sat in class thinking of her, again. I didn't mean to fall for Mitchie Torres, I shouldn't have. I'm a girl, she's a girl, that's not entirely right, right? But I cant help it. I never gave her a second look when she first moved here. Until, suddenly one day, my breath stopped around her. I couldn't move properly when she was close. This was last year, and at first, I thought 'Hey, just a crush Alex. Relax.'.

I tried everything I could to just befriend her. It didn't work, she's just so… so set in her ways, her friends, her family, her circle. And she doesn't want anything to change.

I attempted to work my way in, it didn't work.

This year I only have one class with her, history. And she never looks at me.

I sit in her seat when she isn't her. Like today. I'm in her seat.

That's weird isn't it?

I think it is…

I look down at the desk. The many little names and drawing etched into the surface, I wonder if Mitchie drew on any of these?

I wonder if Mitchie reads any of these?

Would she read mine? If I wrote something?

Thinking for a moment, trying to come up with something to write. Nothing. Blank. I groan and check where the teacher is. Far away from me. I grab my Ipod, threading the ear bud up through my shirt, so the wire doesn't give me away.

Putting it on shuffle, I smile as 'Airplanes' by B.O.B and Hayley Williams comes on.

Never been a big fan of him, but I love this song. The first line flows through and it hits me.

I get my favourite green permanent marker out of my bag and write on the centre of the table,

'_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now'_

I feel happy (and maybe a little bit dumb) that I wrote something that she would see. She would see it tomorrow. Maybe she'll write something!

Wait, better not get ahead of myself. Between now and next time I'm in this seat anyone could have written on it, _anyone _could ignore it.

But I was proud that I wrote something that actually made sense to me. Rather than,

'_Alex waz heree '10! 3 youhh Mitchie!'_

Which was the main message on the table. Well, not my name, but you understand.

The rest of my day going quickly. I was eager to see what I had written again. Just to make sure. I didn't have high hopes (well maybe I did), but it still made me imagine all the good possibilities that could come.

To be honest, my afternoon went a blur, I can barely recall what I had for dinner.

I am going insane.

The next day, I was still hesitant to remove myself from bed, but I managed to get up and drag my sorry carcass to school, my excitement didn't return until I actually got to school. No one in my family notice anything odd with me at all, which I'm thankful for. The only person who knows that I like Mitchie is my best friend, Harper, who is really awesome about this. I think… she doesn't mind Mitchie is a girl, but I don't think she approves of Mitchie herself.

But I was excited just to see Mitchie. See if she likes my message.

What if she doesn't like that song? Doesn't everyone like that song?

What if she thinks it's stupid? She'll never know it's me, I guess.

I need to chill out.

Snapping out of my thoughts, putting my attention forward. I'm in English. Third period, whoa, I need to do this zone out thing more often, the day is going so quickly. History is next. Awesome. I lean over to Harper.

"Is Mitchie here today?" I whisper in her ear, near her eggplant earrings. She rolls her eyes at me.

"Yeah." She sighs and goes back to work. Work the teacher has just realised I'm not doing.

"Miss Russo. What do you think this is?" My evil, bald teacher asks.

"English, sir?" I reply.

"And what are you _not doing?" He snipes_. I think of many replies, none being the one he wants. All of which would get me sent to the office, right before history, so I play along.

"_English, sir." _

"_Well get to it Russo." I just nod. He's such an arrogant ass. _

The bell rings and I practically skip to history. Harper went off to her class. Not seeming happy with my out of place enthusiasm.

I enter to see her already sitting in here seat. She hasn't obstructed the table with books or anything yet. So maybe she's seen it?

I take my place, closer to her than usual, but she doesn't notice. She's engaged in conversation with a girl next to her. Not that she'd usually say hi to me anyway.

But at least here I can eavesdrop without it being obvious.

I just want to know if she sees it, that's all.

Why do I care? The most she's gunna do is just say it's cool. If anything.

I am so pathetic.

I put my head down on my desk as the teacher walks in. She is a rather nice teacher I suppose. She tells us that we're just going to watch a movie today, about the Trojan War, which, I guess is her way of saying she couldn't be bothered teaching us. Which is good for me, as I couldn't be bothered learning.

The movie starts playing, the lights go out and I lift my head up, watching Mitchie out of the corner of my eye. She isn't watching the movie either. She's looking at the desk, I smile. She saw it.

I hear her say, over the static noise of the crappy movie speakers. She whispers to her friend,

"Look, I think we have another fan of that stupid song."

I run it over again in my head.

Who doesn't like that song? I feel ridiculous, stupid, idiotic and slightly annoyed.

What, so I didn't pick a good enough song for Mitchie?

Wait, I thought it didn't matter. I wrote something that I felt applied too me. Well it is kind of stupid of me.

I'm just gunna write stupid songs, on all of her desks. Who's she to say it's stupid she doesn't know me. (I wish she did.). I can write whatever I want, wherever I want.

As long as I don't get caught for doing that somewhere illegal, then I can write wherever I want!

I'm going to write stupid songs all over her damn desks. I'm not a stupid fan of a stupid song.

I'm going to find out all of her classes. See where she sits. In every six of her classes. Write something 'stupid' on each desk.

Something she would only understand if she knew me.

* * *

**A/N **

**next chapter will be up soon :) hope you like it thus far :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry, I know it's late, it's just I wanted to add a bit more, just wanted to get the boring over with, so this is basically a filler chapter. i also didn't read it over as much. So, I'm sorry for any errors...  
**

**No songs in this one, just Alex being devious (:**

**Uh, I'd just like to point out,**

**Juliet is still around, they're all still wizards, but there's no Mason.**

**Actually, their might be. Later, much later. But he wont be with Alex if he's in it.**

**And, I'm Australian, so any spellings may be different, and I've tried not to include any sayings that you wont understand, but if i do, let me know.**

**The next chapter, is going to be a little while longer, I go back to school on Tuesday, and I have homework I haven't started...**

**thanks for all your wonderful reviews (:  
**

**One last thing! FanFiction Document thingy isn't 'registering' my paragraphs. I'm sorry, I'm big on the paragraphs, I don't know about you guys, but once i figure out how to make them work, I'll fix it up. Night :)  
**

**

* * *

**

It was easier said than done.

But even after my anger faded, I still felt the urge to do it.

Short of stalking her, I got her timetable, and now, I just need to find out where she sits in each different room.

Which was also easier said than done. Sitting at lunch, still slightly bitter, I plan each way I'm going to find out. Then, after that, how I'm going to get time in each room to do it.

Deciding I don't want to get every table at once, I've figured out how I'm going to do it.

I'm going to do one table each day, after I figure out where she sits. To let her see that I'm writing on _her_ tables one at a time.

I have math next, so does she, maths and English are at the same time for everyone in my year, the rest are electives.

Harper has being trying to get me out of 'Angry Alex Land' all lunch, but I've been off on my own little planet, and I've annoyed her. She isn't talking anymore, but she keeps huffing and sighing, rolling her eyes and groaning. I don't say anything, I just ignore her. Which I guess I should feel bad about, but I have things to deal with!

Like how I'm going to see where she sits next in maths.

The bell rings and I skulk off to class.

I hate math, in case you were wondering. I just have trouble understanding it.

I take my seat. I wish I skipped. Then I could have just peeked through her window. Sitting there, doing nothing for the most part. At half way through the lesson, I raise my hand, asking another evil teacher if I could go to the bathroom.

"Why didn't you go at lunch time?" She says, giving me a dirty look. Everyone else quiets down. They love hearing kids get told off.

"I didn't have to go then." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Fine. Hurry up." I roll my eyes back at her.

Leaving the room I go past the bathrooms, to Mitchie's class room. I look through the window and cant see her.

I swear and duck as the teacher in her room looks my way.

Waiting before I lift my head again, I look around once more.

One of the walls has about five different posters. Above there's a big title,

SEATING CHART

Bingo. Without even thinking I walk into the classroom.

It goes suddenly silent, and I realise what I've done.

Shit.

The teacher looks up.

"Oh, Alex Russo. What can I do for you?" Uh. Crap. I look casually around the room. There's Mitchie. Up the back. No wonder I couldn't see her through the window. Turning my attention back to the teacher, I make up a lie quickly.

"Mr. Laritate asked me to come get you." I said and the teacher looked worried.

"Ah, okay. Thank you Alex." How does he know my name? I nod, and turn to leave. Mitchie watching me walk out, I look straight at her and I smile.

I know where she sits. Four more tables to scope out. Then the writing starts.

After getting back to maths I write down where she sits, just in case. I write down her timetable. So I can keep track of what I have left to get.

_Biology, Photography _RECESS_ English, History, _LUNCH, _Maths, Physical Education_

Okay, P.E is out. They rarely use a desk in there. So I really don't see the point. Okay, biology, photography and English left to find out. I could do them all tomorrow.

But is that leaving it too long?

I guess I was itching to do another quickly. Maybe I could start tomorrow? I suppose sneaking into the school tomorrow night is an option.

Yeah. Okay. Relaxing in my seat in maths. Pondering on all the positive outcomes this could bring.

That night, I stayed up practically all night picking and writing down potential songs. I found several silly ones, some others were quite meaningful. Once again, my family oddly enough, left me alone and didn't seem to suspect anything. I felt slightly guilty, about not telling them. About anything, Mitchie, school. Some place deep, deep down I love my family. Even my brothers.

I guess I'll tell them one day. Depending on if anything happens with Mitchie (nothing will, stop disillusioning yourself). I suppose they'd take it well. They take everything else quite well. Relatively. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

I woke up that morning with Justin's singing coming from the shower at a terribly early hour. Deciding I'm awake now, no point in trying to sleep more, I get up. Stumbling down stairs toward breakfast. My mom says good morning I think, but I don't function this early in the morning, she'd be lucky if I had grunted at her.

I got ready slowly that morning, feeling exceptionally groggy.

Harper forcefully took me to school, excited about class or something and when I told her I was skipping most of the day, she got a rather depressed look on her face. And I smiled at the image in my mind of her face if I told her I was skipping because of Mitchie. She'd be furious. But she just accepts it as normal Alex behaviour I suppose. I told her I'd see her at recess, and I went off to get a coffee while she went to school, it doesn't matter if I'm late to look through Mitchie's biology window.

Walking into a Starbucks I see Mitchie standing in the line. I almost turn around and leave.

What's the point?

I want my coffee and I'm not going to let some, song hating, Alex hating, fantastically amazing girl stop me.

Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm standing behind her. Should I say hi? Should I pretend I didn't realise it was her?

Yeah. If she says hello first, I'll act surprised.

Yeah. Oh gosh.

She orders a coffee and a chocolate muffin. She doesn't see me as she walks out. But I hear her swear and say she's late. And I smile. The upsides of skipping.

I sit down with my coffee. Relax for a moment. Before I head towards school.

Walking in I head straight to where she has biology. I don't come to this side of the school often. So I look in every window. Getting a strange look from a student who sat just under it.

I found her room, Harper was in there too, up the front, being attentive. I sneakily look through the windows, standing on the edge so hopefully no one spots me.

I see her, sitting to one side, writing in a book. I make a mental note to remember that desk.

I'm not sure how long till she head to photography. I wasn't keeping an eye on the time.

Heading into the room where photography is mostly held. I heard that they don't even take pictures, just write about taking pictures. No ones in the room, and the doors open, so I step in. looking around.

No real seating plan is obvious, but I've realised, kids tend to always sit in the same sit once they've gotten themselves situated at the beginning of the year.

I look briefly over the tables to see if there's any tell tale signs of who sits where.

There wasn't any.

And I realised, looking around the room, the one window here, I wont be able to look through without being immediately spotted. The bell rings, and I panic.

Crap. How am I going to find this out? Uh.

Oh no. I should get out of here.

Unless I would fit in the cupboard?

Oh why not?

I run over, open it up, and its empty. It has a few rolls of negatives hanging. Drying I guess? I jump in there and shut the door just as I hear people coming into the room.

What the hell have I just gotten myself into?

I am soooo screwed. Damn it.

Crap. I chant the word over and over again mentally in my head, I hear the teacher walk in. the class settles, and I'm practically wetting myself. I am hiding in a freaking cupboard!

The teacher talks. I'm to scared to move. Breathing makes me scared. I'm so going to get caught.

Maybe I could zap myself out of here?

They'll hear me spell myself out. Wont they? But I'd be out before they check in her.

No, I'm here now. I'll find out where Mitchie is then I'll magic myself away.

Calm down Alex, you haven't been found yet. And they probably wont. You've got this.

Opening the cupboard door and taking a deep (but silent) breath and holding it. Peering through the crack I curse my luck as I can't see her. Hoping Mitchie would be sitting parallel to my cupboard.

Maybe I could turn myself into a small animal? No. that always ends badly. I open it more and much to my relief, I see her. I try my hardest to remember where she sits. Hopefully, I'll get out of this mess.

I grab my wand and whisper the spell to get me out of here.

Reappearing in the hall way, I lean against the lockers and slide to the floor.

Jeez that was scary. I would have been in so much trouble. After I settle down. I grab my books from my locker, writing down where I saw her. The second seat to the right from the cupboard.

I'm still tripping out till recess. And during I'm still on edge, maybe they saw me? No, they didn't. I need a chill pill.

English comes along, so I decide to go, I'll just be late. Not risking another daring adventure, I just stand outside her room and watch her walk in and sit down. There is still quite a crowd around, so it doesn't look suspicious.

Until Harper comes over.

"Hey Alex! What you doing all the way over here?" She looks in the direction I was and a sour look crosses her face.

"Oh. Mitchie?"

"Hmm? No, I'm looking at your awesome broccoli dress." I smile at her. Laughing at how she actually looks like the miniature green trees.

"You really like it? Well that's great, Alex! Oh gosh, come on. While we're in English I'll tell you about the jellyfish dress I'm making!" She exclaims, forgetting Mitchie and dragging me to English.

I wasn't really paying attention, I only had one thought going through my head,

Fun time!


End file.
